rossrauralaurafandomcom-20200214-history
Raura Moments
2011 'January 22:' Ross and Laura's audition for Austin & Ally. Videos 'June 13:' ABC's International Licensing Expo 2011. Images ABCExpo1.jpg ABCExpo2.jpg ABCExpo3.jpg ABCExpo4.jpg ABCExpo5.jpg ABCExpo6.jpg ABCExpo7.jpg ABCExpo8.jpg 'August 3:' Premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. Images PhineasandFerb.jpg Videos 'November 21:' Ross and Laura Marano on Radio Disney. Images RadioDisney2011-1.jpg RadioDisney2011-2.jpg RadioDisney2011-4.jpg RadioDisney2011-3.jpg Videos 2012 'April:' Friends For Change. FFC1.jpg FFC2.jpg FFC3.jpg FFC4.jpg FFC5.jpg FFC6.jpg FFC7.jpg FFC8.jpg 'April 13:' Ross and Laura went to the Chimpanzee premiere together. Images Chimpanzee1.jpg Chimpanzee2.jpg Chimpanzee3.jpg Chimpanzee4.jpg Chimpanzee5.jpg Chimpanzee6.jpg Chimpanzee7.jpg Chimpanzee8.jpg Chimpanzee9.jpg Chimpanzee10.jpg Chimpanzee11.jpg Chimpanzee12.jpg Chimpanzee13.jpg Chimpanzee14.jpeg Chimpanzee15.jpg Chimpanzee17.jpg Chimpanzee18.jpg Chimpanzee19.jpg Chimpanzee20.jpg Chimpanzee16.jpg Videos 'April 14:' Disney Kids and Nature Celebration at Walt Disney World. Images FFCApril14-1.jpg FFCApril14-2.jpg FFCApril14-3.jpg FFCApril14-4.jpg FFCApril14-5.jpg FFCApril14-6.jpg FFCApril14-7.jpg FFCApril14-8.jpg FFCApril14-9.jpg FFCApril14-10.jpg FFCApril14-11.jpg FFCApril14-12.jpg FFCApril14-13.jpg FFCApril14-14.jpg FFCApril14-15.jpg Videos 'September 15:' Laura and Ross meeting in Expo Americas. Images Kansas1.jpg Kansas2.jpg Kansas3.jpg Kansas4.jpg Kansas5.jpg Kansas6.jpg Kansas7.jpg Kansas8.jpg Kansas9.jpg Kansas10.jpg Kansas11.jpg Kansas12.jpg Kansas13.jpg Kansas14.jpg Kansas15.jpg Kansas16.jpg Videos 'October 12:' Disney Channel and Disney XD stars celebrate the kick off of N.B.T. Images NBTkickoff1.jpg NBTkickoff2.jpg NBTkickoff3.jpg NBTkickoff5.jpg NBTkickoff4.jpg Videos 'November 20:' Video 'December 8:' Radio Disney's N.B.T. Finale Concert. Images NBTfinale1.jpg NBTfinale2.jpg NBTfinale3.jpg NBTfinale4.jpg NBTfinale5.jpg NBTfinale6.jpg NBTFinale7.jpg Videos 2013 'February 21:' Hangout Live with Ross Lynch & Laura Marano. Images HangoutLauraRoss.jpg Video 'February 23:' Meet & Greet in Sydney, Australia. Images Sydney1.jpeg Sydney2.jpg Sydney3.jpg Sydney4.jpg Sydney5.jpg Sydney6.jpg Sydney7.jpg Sydney8.jpg Sydney9.jpg Sydney10.jpg Sydney11.jpg Sydney12.png Sydney13.jpg Sydney14.jpg Videos 'March 12:' Laura and Ross in the red carpet at the 2013 Disney Channel Kids Upfront. Images DisneyUpfront1.jpg DisneyUpfront2.jpg DisneyUpfront3.jpg DisneyUpfront4.jpg DisneyUpfront5.jpg DisneyUpfront6.jpg DisneyUpfront7.jpg DisneyUpfront8.jpg DisneyUpfront9.jpg DisneyUpfront10.jpg DisneyUpfront11.jpg DisneyUpfront12.jpg DisneyUpfront13.jpg DisneyUpfront14.jpg DisneyUpfront15.png DisneyUpfront16.jpg DisneyUpfront17.jpg DisneyUpfront18.jpg DisneyUpfront19.jpg DisneyUpfront20.jpg DisneyUpfront21.jpg DisneyUpfront22.jpg DisneyUpfront23.jpg DisneyUpfront24.jpg DisneyUpfront25.jpg DisneyUpfront26.jpg DisneyUpfront27.jpg DisneyUpfront28.jpg DisneyUpfront29.jpg DisneyUpfront30.jpg Videos 'March 15:' Radio Disney Music Awards Images RDMAs2013.jpg Videos 'April 20:' Ross and Laura both went to a Kidz Expo and kid's hospital to meet fans. Images KidzExpo1.jpg KidzExpo2.jpg KidzExpo3.jpg KidzExpo4.png KidzExpo5.jpg KidzExpo6.jpg KidzExpo7.jpg KidzExpo8.jpg KidzExpo9.JPG KidzExpo10.jpg KidzExpo11.jpg KidzExpo12.png KidzExpo13.jpg KidzExpo14.jpg KidzExpo15.jpg KidzExpo16.jpg KidzExpo17.jpg KidzExpo18.png KidzExpo19.jpg KidzExpo20.jpg KidzExpo21.jpg KidzExpo22.jpg KidzExpo23.jpg KidzExpo24.jpg KidzExpo25.jpg KidzExpo26.jpg KidzExpo27.jpg KidzExpo28.jpg KidzExpo29.jpg KidzExpo30.jpg KidzExpo31.jpg KidzExpo32.jpg KidzExpo33.jpg KidzExpo34.jpg KidzExpo35.jpg KidzExpo36.jpg KidzExpo37.jpg KidzExpo38.jpg KidzExpo39.jpg KidzExpo40.jpg KidzExpo41.jpg KidzExpo42.jpg KidzExpo43.jpg KidzExpo44.jpg KidzExpo45.jpg KidzExpo46.jpg KidzExpo47.jpg KidzExpo48.jpg KidzExpo49.jpg KidzExpo50.jpg KidzExpo51.jpg KidzExpo52.jpg KidzExpo53.jpg KidzExpo54.jpg KidzExpo55.png KidzExpo56.jpg KidzExpo57.jpg KidzExpo58.jpg KidzExpo59.jpg KidzExpo60.jpg KidzExpo61.png KidzExpo62.png KidzExpo63.png KidzExpo64.jpg KidzExpo65.jpg KidzExpo66.jpg KidzExpo67.png KidzExpo68.png KidzExpo69.png KidzExpo70.jpg KidzExpo71.jpg KidzExpo72.jpg KidzExpo73.png KidzExpo74.jpg KidzExpo75.jpg KidzExpo76.jpg KidzExpo77.jpg KidzExpo78.jpg KidzExpo79.jpg KidzExpo80.jpg KidzExpo81.jpg KidzExpo82.jpg KidzExpo83.jpg KidzExpo84.jpg 'May 19:' Laura attended R5's concert in LA. Images R5ConcertLAMay2013-1.jpg 'August 11:' Teen Choice Awards Videos 'October:' Ross and Laura Take Over Radio Disney. Images RadioDisney2013-1.jpg RadioDisney2013-2.JPG RadioDisney2013-3.jpg RadioDisney2013-4.jpg RadioDisney2013-5.jpg Videos 'November 3:' Images November3-1.JPG November3-2.JPG November3-3.JPG November3-4.JPG November3-5.JPG November3-6.JPG November3-7.JPG November3-8.JPG November3-9.JPG November3-10.JPG November3-11.JPG November3-12.JPG November3-13.JPG November3-14.JPG November3-15.JPG November3-16.JPG November3-17.jpg November3-18.jpg Videos 2014 'March 29:' Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2014 Images 2014KidsChoiceAwards1.jpg Videos 'April 27:' Radio Disney Music Awards. Videos 'June 10:' Laura attended R5's concert in NYC. Images R5ConcertNYCJune2014-1.jpg R5ConcertNYCJune2014-2.jpg 'November 5:' Laura attended R5's concert in LA. Images R5ConcertNov2014-1.jpeg R5ConcertNov2014-2.jpg 'December 15:' Images December15-2014-1.png December15-2014-2.jpg December15-2014-3.jpg December15-2014-4.jpg December15-2014-5.jpg December15-2014-6.jpg December15-2014-7.jpg December15-2014-8.jpg December15-2014-9.jpg December15-2014-10.jpg December15-2014-11.jpg December15-2014-12.jpg December15-2014-13.jpg December15-2014-14.jpg|Photo taken by Ross December15-2014-15.jpg|Photo taken by Ross 2015 'February 13:' Ross in premiere of Laura's movie Bad Hair Day. Images BadHairDay1.jpg BadHairDay2.jpg BadHairDay3.jpg Videos 'March 10:' Ross and Laura hanging out together and going to record stores. Images March10-2015-1.jpg March10-2015-2.jpg March10-2015-5.jpg March10-2015-3.jpg March10-2015-4.jpg 'March 15:' Laura about kissing Ross. Videos 'March 28:' Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2015 Images 2015KidsChoiceAwards1.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards2.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards8.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards9.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards3.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards4.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards5.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards6.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards7.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards10.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards11.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards12.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards16.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards17.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards14.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards15.jpg 2015KidsChoiceAwards13.jpg Videos 'April 23:' Last Day Shooting Austin & Ally. Images April23-9.jpg April23-10.jpg April23-11.jpg April23-15.jpg April23-14.jpg April23-4.jpg April23-16.jpg April23-1.jpg April23-3.jpg April23-2.jpg April23-5.jpg April23-6.jpg April23-13.jpg April23-7.jpg April23-8.jpg April23-12.jpg 'May 4:' Paley Live Images PaleyLive1.jpg PaleyLive2.jpg PaleyLive3.jpg PaleyLive4.jpg PaleyLive5.jpg PaleyLive6.png PaleyLive7.png PaleyLive8.png PaleyLive9.png PaleyLive10.jpg PaleyLive11.png PaleyLive12.png PaleyLive13.jpg PaleyLive14.png PaleyLive15.jpg PaleyLive17.jpg PaleyLive16.jpg PaleyLive18.jpg PaleyLive19.jpg PaleyLive20.jpg PaleyLive21.jpg PaleyLive22.jpg PaleyLive23.jpg PaleyLive24.jpg PaleyLive25.jpg PaleyLive26.jpg Videos 'May 9:' KIIS FM's Wango Tango Images WangoTango3.jpg WangoTango4.jpg WangoTango5.jpg WangoTango1.jpg WangoTango2.jpg 'May 21-22:' Coolest Summer Ever Images CoolestSummerEver00.jpg CoolestSummerEver0.jpg CoolestSummerEver0-1.jpg CoolestSummerEver0-2.jpg CoolestSummerEver1.jpg CoolestSummerEver2.jpg CoolestSummerEver3.jpg CoolestSummerEver4.jpg CoolestSummerEver5.jpg CoolestSummerEver6.jpg CoolestSummerEver7.jpg CoolestSummerEver8.jpg CoolestSummerEver9.jpg CoolestSummerEver10.jpg CoolestSummerEver11.jpg CoolestSummerEver12.jpg CoolestSummerEver13.jpg CoolestSummerEver14.jpg CoolestSummerEver15.jpg CoolestSummerEver16.jpg CoolestSummerEver17.jpg CoolestSummerEver18.jpg CoolestSummerEver28.jpg CoolestSummerEver29.jpg CoolestSummerEver30.jpg CoolestSummerEver31.jpg CoolestSummerEver32.jpg CoolestSummerEver19.jpg CoolestSummerEver20.jpg CoolestSummerEver21.jpg CoolestSummerEver22.jpg CoolestSummerEver23.jpg CoolestSummerEver25.jpg CoolestSummerEver24.jpg CoolestSummerEver26.jpg CoolestSummerEver27.jpg Videos 'May 30:' Kiss The Summer Hello Image KissTheSummerHello.jpg Video 'August 16:' Teen Choice Awards Images 2015TeenChoiceAwards.jpg 2016 'January 5: Austin & Ally cast in For The Record.' Images RadioDisney2015-1.jpg RadioDisney2015-2.jpg RadioDisney2015-3.jpg RadioDisney2015-6.jpg RadioDisney2015-7.jpg RadioDisney2015-8.jpg RadioDisney2015-9.jpg RadioDisney2015-10.jpg RadioDisney2015-11.jpg RadioDisney2016-14.jpg RadioDisney2016-13.jpg RadioDisney2016-12.jpg RadioDisney2015-5.jpg RadioDisney2015-4.jpg Videos 'August 31:' Teen Choice Awards Images 2016TeenChoiceAwards.jpg 'November 29:' Laura's birthday surprise on For The Record Images RadioDisneyNov2016-1.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-2.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-3.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-4.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-5.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-6.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-7.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-8.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-9.jpg RadioDisneyNov2016-10.jpg Videos